le retour de Sauron
by Miriel
Summary: Frodon a échouer. Sauron est de retour avec son Anneau de pouvoir et il a les trois Anneaux des Elfes. FIC TERMINÉE! MERCI À TOUS DE M'AVOIR ENCOURAGÉE JUSQU'À LA FIN!
1. Prologue: Lothlorien

Là, je crois que je vais être plus dans mon style d'écriture : le sérieux. Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment dramatique, mais mon vrai style d'écriture n'est pas dans les blagues. Enfin, j'espère que vous aller apprécier. On verra bien! (je me mets à parler comme Gollum! ^__^) je doit dire que l'intro est un peu longue, alors ne vous fier pas le dessus, mais lisez jusqu'au bout, s'il vous plait! Le début ressemble un peu au chapitre : LE MIROIR DE GALADRIEL, mais c'est normal, puisque c'est là que tout commença...  
  
Chapitre premier  
Lothlorien  
  
La Moria. Endroit sinistre, sans lumière. Dans des temps plus anciens, les Nains l'avaient construite, et y avaient trouver beaucoup de choses utiles. Mais la richesse de la Moria ne venait pas de l'or, ou des joyaux, comme ceux qu'on retrouvait dans les autres mines, non, sa richesse venait du mithril. Cette substance permettait de fabriquer des cottes de maille très dispendieuses, aussi légères qu'une plume, mais plus dures que les écailles d'un dragon.  
  
Bilbon Sacquet avait une cotte en mithril, que le Nain Thorin lui avait offerte, pour les loyaux services que le hobbit lui avait rendu, à lui, et aux siens. Bilbon avait fait preuve d'un grand courage, très rare, chez les hobbits. Car rare étaient ceux qui osaient quitter leur petit pays, mais s'ils revenaient vivants, ils étaient désormais perdus de réputation chez les leurs.  
  
Pourtant, Bilbon n'avait pas vraiment perdu la réputation que lui avait léguer ses parents, Bungon Sacquet et Belladonna Touque. Car de son voyage, il n'était pas revenu bredouille. Il avait rapporté de la Montagne Solitaire une grande richesse. Mais aussi, en apportant le bonheur avec lui, il avait aussi emmené le malheur.  
  
Dans la caverne de Gollum, une créature immonde qui fut autrefois un hobbit du Grand Fleuve Anduin, Bilbon avait trouvé un anneau. Sans trop s'en soucier, il l'avait mit dans sa poche, et avait continuer son chemin dans une totale obscurité. Peut de temps après, il était arriver à un lac. C'est là que demeurait Gollum.  
  
Bilbon fit un pari avec la créature : si jamais il gagnait une partie d'énigme, Gollum devait lui montrer la sortie. Par contre, si le hobbit perdait, Gollum pouvait fait ce que bon lui semblait. Durant leur discussion, Bilbon avait révélé par inattention le nom de Sacquet, et ce fut pourquoi Gollum le poursuivit pendant de longues années, sans par contre le retrouver, bien qu'il eu trouver l'héritier de Bilbon, Frodon Sacquet. Mais nous parlerons de lui plus tard.  
  
Bilbon fini par gagner en posant une question à Gollum : « Qui a-t-il dans ma poche? » ce à laquelle la créature immonde ne pu répondre. C'est à ce moment que Gollum se rendit compte de la disparition de son : « précieux » il comprit soudain l'étrange question de Bilbon : ce qu'il y avait dans la poche du hobbit était SON PRÉCIEUX! Furieux contre le pauvre monsieur Sacquet, il le prit en chasse.  
  
Bilbon dû courir pour lui échapper. Pourtant, il trébucha, et Gollum passa à côté de lui, sans le voir. Bilbon crut au début à une chance miraculeuse, mais il se rendit bien vite compte il possédait un anneau magique.  
  
Il revint dans la Comté, et ne parla à personne de son anneau jusqu'à ce qu'il adopte Frodon, et qu'il en fasse son héritier. À l'époque Frodon Sacquet était au début de la vingtaine, donc, loin d'être adulte. Quelques années passèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que Bilbon décide de quitter la Comté. Il légua tout à Frodon, même son anneau.  
  
Ce fut 17 ans plus tard, alors que Frodon était presque âgé de 50 ans, que Gandalf le Gris découvrir que l'anneau magique qui appartenait maintenant à Frodon, était en fait l'Anneau Unique, forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin par Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Frodon fut alors contraint de quitter sa Comté natale pour aller à Fondcombe. Il parti avec ses amis Sam, Merry et Pippin. Ils surmontèrent ensemble bien des difficultés avant d'arriver à Bree, où ils rencontrèrent Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Rôdeur, et descendant d'Isildur, celui qui enleva l'Anneau du doigt de Sauron.  
  
Avec ce nouveau compagnon, ils partirent rapidement vers Fondcombe, étant poursuivit par les Esprits Servants de l'Anneau. Une nuit, les Compagnons se firent attaquer par ceux-ci, et Frodon en fut gravement blessé à l'épaule gauche. Finalement, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, Glorfindel, un Elfe de Foncdombe, arriva pour les aider. Étant encore poursuivit par les Nargûls, ils pressèrent le pas, mais se firent tout de même bientôt rattraper.  
  
Le cheval blanc de Glorfindel emmena Frodon jusqu'au Gué de Fondcombe. C'est la que les dernières forces du hobbit déclinèrent, et il s'évanouit. En tentant à leur tour de traverser le Gué, les Cavaliers furent emporter, et leurs chevaux noyés.  
  
À Fondcombe, Frodon fut soigné, et le Conseil d'Elrond fut aussitôt organisé. Il en fut décider qu'une Compagnie de neuf marcheurs partirait pour le Mordor afin de détruire l'Anneau. Frodon se proposa pour être le Porteur de l'Anneau. Huit autres compagnons furent choisis : Peregrïn Touque, Meriadoc Brandebouc, Samsagace Gamegie, Aragorn, Gimli de la Montagne Solitaire, Legolas de la Forêt Noir, Boromir de Gondor, ainsi que Gandalf le Gris.  
  
La petite Compagnie commença son long périple en fin de l'Avant Noël (décembre) et il ne devait finir qu'en fin du mois de Rethe (mars). Essayant d'abord de passer par la Trouée du Rohan, ils testèrent ensuite le haut Col de Caradras. Ayant échoué une nouvelle fois, ils se résignèrent à passer par les sombres Mines de la Moria. C'est là qu'ils perdurent leur Guide, Gandalf, qui tomba dans l'Ombre. La Compagnie était serte chagrinée, mais il fallait continuer jusqu'au Pays de Lothlorien. Ayant été accueillis par la Dame Blanche, Galadriel, et par le Seigneur Celeborn, ils demeurèrent quelques temps dans ce beau Pays qu'était la Lorien. C'est là que notre histoire commença.  
  
La nuit tombait sur la Lorien. Les étoiles se levèrent, et Eärendil se mit à luire avec force, éclairant quelque peu la sombre nuit qui s'étendait sur le monde, et faisait renaître l'Espoir perdu dans le c?ur des certains. Frodon était assit sur le bord de l'eau, contemplant le reflet de la Lune qui se reflétait sur la surface lice du lac.  
  
Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Même en Lorien, il ne se sentait en sécurité. Il ne l'était nul part, d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours l'impression que Sauron le cherchait, déployant toute sa force ténébreuse afin de le trouver et de le corrompre au mal et à la haine.  
  
Les bruits de pas, n'était pourtant pas très fort, semblaient résonnés et en devenir assourdissant dans sa tête. Le hobbit se retourna vivement, et fut soulager de voir le visage bienveillant de Sam.  
  
-Je vous cherchais, dit Sam. mais si je vous dérange, vous n'avez qu'à le dire, je partirais.  
  
-Non, dit Frodon. Tu ne me déranges pas. Tu peux rester, si tu le souhaites.  
  
Sam s'assit à côté de son maître. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Sam rompu le silence.  
  
-Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas? Demanda-t-il  
  
-Je ne puis trouver le sommeil, Sam, répondit Frodon. Même si je suis à bout de force. Il me cherche, et je n'arrive à être tranquille. Je sais qu'en Lorien les armés du Seigneur Ténébreux ne peuvent entrer, mais j'ai tout de même peur. Peur de se qui pourrait arriver, si j'échouais.  
  
-Je suis certain que vous allez réussir, monsieur Frodon, dit Sam, tentant de le réconforter. Pensez à tout ces Grandes Gens qui on accomplit tant de prodiges pour ce monde. Beren, Luthien, Eärendil, Elwing, Elfe ou Homme. Certains n'ont pas eu une belle fin, comme Turïn et sa jeune s?ur Niniel, qui se sont suicidé. Ou comme leur pauvre mère, Morwen, qui est morte près de leur tombe. Mais ils avaient toujours gardé l'espoir qu'un jour, un monde meilleur viendrait. J'en conviens que nous ne sommes pas digne de l'honneur qu'on leur accorde, mais si eux on accomplit tant de belles choses, nous aussi, nous le pouvons. Vous le pouvez.  
  
-En effet, dit une voix douce derrière eux. Si vous détruisez l'Anneau, vous rentrerez dans l'histoire, et serez honorés. Mais vous le serez aussi si vous échouer, bien que si cela doit se produire, il n'y aura gère le temps de raconter des histoires. Mais venez, je dois vous montrer quelque chose.  
  
Les deux hobbits se retournèrent, et virent debout devant eux la Dame Galadriel, plus resplendissante que jamais. C'est long cheveux de la couleur de l'or pur lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond inspiraient en même temps la crainte et le respect, car elle était puissante et sage parmi les Elfes.  
  
Elle leurs tourna le dos, et leurs fit signe de la suivre. Les deux hobbits marchèrent derrière elle, se demandant ce que la Dame Elfe voulait leur fait voir. Elle les conduisit dans une clairière. Au milieu, il y avait un miroir. Galadriel se tourna vers eux.  
  
-Voici le miroir de Galadriel, dit-elle d'une voix profonde. Le miroir peut dévoiler un grands nombres de choses : des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont, des choses qui ne se sont pas encore passées, et... des choses qui pourrait bien arriver, si on ne fait pas le bons choix. (elle se tourna vers Frodon) voulez-vous regardez dans le miroir?  
  
Frodon ne répondit pas. Quel que soit son avenir, il était certainement tellement ténébreux qu'aucuns miroirs de vision ne pourraient le dévoiler. Galadriel se tourna vers Sam :  
  
-Et vous, dit-elle. Voulez-vous regardez?  
  
-oui, dit Sam. je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe par chez nous.  
  
Sam se pencha sur le miroir. Soudain, au moment où Frodon s'en attendait le moins, Sam se jeta par en arrière en poussant un cri aigu. Pourtant, quand il lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu, Sam ne voulu répondre. Galadriel se tourna à nouveau vers Frodon.  
  
-voulez-vous regarder dans le miroir?  
  
Frodon ravala sa salive, et se pencha à son tour sur le miroir. Des visions horribles lui apparurent aussitôt. Il vu bientôt un pays dévasté par la guerre, avec les millions d'esclaves qui travaillaient péniblement dans des champs. Il poussa un cri, mais c'était tellement affreux qu'il ne pouvait en détourner le regard. Lentement, son visage livide s'approcha de la surface du miroir.  
  
-Ne touchez point à cette eau! Lui dit Galadriel.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. Quand le visage du hobbit entra en contacte avec l'eau, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Sam poussa un petit cri et tenta de se précipiter vers son maître, mais Galadriel le retint. Quand la lumière eu disparue, Frodon n'était plus visible. Sam couru jusqu'au miroir et toucha la surface. Rien ne se passa.  
  
-C'est trop tard, dit la Dame Blanche. Maintenant, il ne pourra compte que sur lui-même pour sortir de la vision. Il devra trouver comment faire, et devra affronter des épreuves difficiles. Mais je sais qu'il pourra réussir. J'ai confiance en lui.  
  
Sam approuva d'un signe de la tête et tourna ses yeux bruns vers le miroir, sans pourtant cesser d'être inquiet pour Frodon.  
  
*****  
  
Frodon se réveilla, couché par terre. Il avait énormément mal à la tête, et ses cheveux bruns foncés virevoltant dans le vent. Il se redressa cahin- caha sur son séant, et regarda se qu'il y avait autour de lui. C'était le même pays dévasté qu'il avait vu dans le miroir. Serait-il revenu au temps où la dernière alliance des hommes et elfes combattait le Pays Noir?  
  
Son regard bleu se posa sur ceux qui travaillaient dans les champs, et il faillit pousser un cri. C'était des hobbits! Ils étaient tous habillés de la même façon : tunique jaunâtre avec des pantalons usés par les intempéries. Il se regarda lui-même : il était aussi habillé comme eux, mais avait un sac sur le dos.  
  
Un cor sonna et tout les hobbits se dirigèrent vers le village, escortés par des orques. Soudain, un orque se tourna dans sa direction.  
  
-hey! Toi, là bas! Cria-t-il à son intention.  
  
Frodon ne lui répondit pas. Il resta figé sur place, tremblant de frayeur. L'orque se dirigea vers lui, et fit claquer son fouet en haut de sa tête. Il le souleva par le col de sa tunique, et le secoua vivement.  
  
-qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu désertes? Tout le monde dans le village à 5 heures, ordres du maître! Aller, si tu ne veux pas tâter de mon fouet!  
  
Frodon rejoignit péniblement la rangée d'esclaves, tout en se posant des questions. Une voix connue s'adressa à soudain à lui :  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas dû essayer de partir. Il aurait pu vous tuer.  
  
Frodon se retourna vers la hobbit qui c'était adressé à lui. C'était Sam.  
  
À suivre......  
  
Voilà, voilà! C'était le premier chapitre! Je me vous garanti pas que les autres vont être aussi long, mais c'est probable. Je suis consciente que la scène du miroir de Galadriel ressemblait quelque peu à celle où Harry se retrouve dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore, mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après l'avoir écrit... Alors, si vous voulez me faire plaisir, aller m'envoyer une petite review!!! Merci d'avance! Et dites-moi : vous aimez mieux quand j'écris sérieux, ou bien en niaisant? 


	2. dans deux mondes différants

Ladindequichante : merci! C'est bon de se sentir apprécier! Ah, désolée, mias ce sera pas heureux... en fait, plusieurs membres de la Communauté vont mourir. Mais je compte sur toi pour continuer, quoi qu'il arrive! ^__^  
  
Eryna Khan : merci! Je suis contente que tu apprécies! Moi qui avait pas trop confiance en moi, tu m'encourages! Merci encore une fois! ^__^  
  
Lisaé : merci! (je commence toute mes réponses par ça, aujourd'hui...) c'est vrai que la niaiserie ne tus pas, mais je voulais écrire une histoire sombre... je sait pas si elle le sera, mais on verra! ^__^ puisque tu as écris une fic sérieuse, publies-là, je veux la voir!!! Et puisque tu aimes bien Frodon, je suis pas certaine que tu vas aimer la fin... j'en dit pas plus pour l'instant! Je suis diabolique!!!  
  
Voilà la suite de l'histoire. Cette fois, pas de résumer trop long. Alors, je commence :  
  
Chapitre deuxième  
Dans deux monde déférents  
  
Sam savait que Frodon ne pourrait sortir de la vision que par lui-même. Il savait aussi que son maître réussirait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le tracassait : si Frodon était blessé, ou mourrait, qu'adviendra-t-il du peu d'espoir qui restait? Gandalf était mort, mais l'espoir perdurerait encore un moment.  
  
Le hobbit fut soudain tirer de ses pensées par Galadriel, qui le remua doucement.  
  
-Maître Samsagace, dit-elle. Ne vous inquiétez point pour votre maître. Il est débrouillard, et intelligent. Il saura se sortir de ce pétrin.  
  
Sam approuva d'un petit signe timide de la tête. À ce moment, une lumière bleue étincelante vint du miroir. Sam cru un instant que Frodon avait trouvé la sortie, mais Galadriel l'en dissuada rapidement.  
  
-Détrompez-vous, dit-elle. Celui que vous allez voir n'est point le maître que vous avez connu, mais le Frodon Sacquet de l'autre monde. En entrant dans la vision, votre maître à changer de place avec son autre lui-même.  
  
La lumière passa, et Sam vit tout de suite que le hobbit qui se tenait devant lui, aussi ressemblant soit-il, ne pouvait être son maître. Le hobbit posa son regard pénétrant sur Sam, puis sur la Dame Galadriel.  
  
-Vous, dit-il à l'intention de l'Elfe. Vous n'êtes pas morte?  
  
***************************  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas dû essayer de partir. Il aurait pu vous tuer.  
  
Frodon se retourna vers la hobbit qui c'était adressé à lui. C'était Sam.  
  
-Quoi? demanda-t-il. Sam, que fais-tu ici?  
  
Sam soupira :  
  
-je vois que vous me connaissez. En effet, il est assez bizarre de voir l'un des amis du Porteur de l'Anneau à l'esclavage.  
  
-Sam! dit Frodon. Que c'est-il passé? Pourquoi le monde est-il ainsi? Sauron a-t-il retrouvé son Anneau?  
  
-C'est une longue histoire, dit Sam. Ce soir, vous viendrez chez moi, je vous expliquerais.  
  
Les esclaves mangèrent la nourriture qu'on lui donna. En voyant la mixture, Frodon en fut dégoûté, mais en prit quand même. Dès que la nourriture entra en contracte avec sa langue, il la recracha.  
  
-Mais, c'est quoi cette horreur? Demanda-t-il à Sam.  
  
-Tu vas t'y habituer rapidement, dit Sam. En attendant, mange, et quand les autres quitteront la table, suis-moi.  
  
quand le « souper » fut terminer, chacun rentra chez lui. Sam, par contre, entraîna rapidement Frodon chez lui, et referma la porte avec un claquement sonore.  
  
-Sam! s'exclame une voix. Tu es rentré? Mais, qui est ce jeune homme?  
  
-Un nouveau, Rosie, répondit Sam. Je l'emmène ici, il faut que je lui explique les règles en rigueur ici. Mais, c'est vrai, on dirait qu'il n'est pas encore adulte. Quel age avez-vous? demanda-t-il à Frodon.  
  
Frodon éclata de rire.  
  
-Apparemment, je ne parais pas avoir l'age que j'ai réellement. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai 50 ans.  
  
le visage de Sam s'assombrit.  
  
-J'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait l'air plus jeune, comme toi. Mais c'est du passé.  
  
Frodon ne lui demanda pas plus ample explication. Apparemment, dans ce monde, il était mort. Ce n'était pas la peine de bombarder de questions ce pauvre Sam.  
  
-Bon, dit-il. Tu voulais me parler de quoi?  
  
-de ce qui c'est passer, dit Sam. Tout le monde le sait, ici.  
  
-Mais, je n'ai pas vu Merry et Pippin, dit Frodon. Où sont-ils?  
  
Le visage de Sam devint encore plus sombre.  
  
-ils sont morts, dit-il.  
  
******************  
  
-Vous, vous n'êtes pas morte? Demanda Frodon.  
  
Ce que Sam trouva bizarre, c'est que la voix de Frodon ne reflétait aucun sentiment apparent. Toujours neutre, sur la même note.  
  
-Non, en effet, dit Galadriel. Vous êtes d'une certaine façon revenue en arrière, pour changer des choses. Vous avez le choix.  
  
-ce que je veux, pour l'instant, c'est quelque chose pour me changer les idées... vous n'auriez pas... un fouet, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là? Demanda Frodon.  
  
-non, répondit Galadriel.  
  
-Alors, je peux jouer avec votre Anneau magique?  
  
-non.  
  
-Ce monde n'est pas drôle, dit Frodon. Vous n'êtes pas drôle. Sauron, lui, il me laissait jouer avec les Anneaux des Elfes. Il ne sera pas content. Il vous tuera encore une fois.  
  
-comment le pourrait-il? Demanda Sam. Il n'est encore qu'un ?il.  
  
-je ne réponds pas à des esclaves, dit Frodon. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Mais vous, dit-il à l'adresse de Galadriel. Si vous êtes vivante, les autres Gardiens des Anneaux des Elfes le sont-ils aussi?  
  
-en effet, dit Galadriel. Vous êtes revenus dans la passer. Vous pouvez y changer des choses, si vous le désirez.  
  
-non, répondit Frodon. Ce n'est pas drôle. je ne suis pas dans mon monde. Le monde qui devrait être. Un monde où Sauron règne. Un monde où tout les Elfes sont partis, où les hommes sont esclaves de leur haine, de leur désir de l'immortalité et du pouvoir.  
  
-vous voulez dire, dit Sam. Que vous n'avez pas détruit l'Anneau?  
  
-je vais te répondre pour cette fois, dit Frodon. L'Anneau n'a pas été détruit, et Sauron l'a à son doigt.  
  
*********  
  
-ils sont morts, dit Sam.  
  
-morts? Demanda Frodon. Comment, quand?  
  
-ils s'étaient rebeller, et le maître les a fait tuer, répondit Rosie. C'était vraiment affreux. Maintenant, tous les enfants vivent dans la peur de voir leurs parents mourir, même ma petite Elanor.  
  
-Elanor? Demanda Frodon. Votre fille porte le nom d'une fleur de Lorien.  
  
-Oui, dit Sam. Cette fleur est de nos jours très rares. Elles ont presque toute été détruites. Tout ce qui était beau, et bon, dans ce monde, a été détruit.  
  
-Mais pourquoi? Dit Frodon.  
  
-à cause de l'Anneau. Il a réussi à corrompre beaucoup de gens. Je vais te raconter : tu connais l'histoire de la quête de l'Anneau?  
  
-une partie seulement, dit Frodon.  
  
-Bon, moi et mon maître, le Porteur de l'Anneau, nous étions fait prendre par Faramir, Capitaine de Gondor. Après avoir découvert que monsieur Frodon était le Porteur de l'Unique, il nous a emmené en Gondor, dans la ville d'Osgilard. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à une attaque des Nazgûls. Frodon l'avait senti venir, mais le capitaine ne l'a pas écouté. L'Anneau fini par contrôler mon maître, qui est aller le rendre aux Nargûls. Ils l'ont emporté.  
  
-Mais, qu'est-il arriver de reste de la Communauté? Dit Frodon.  
  
-Aragorn est mort en défendant le Gondor, ainsi que Faramir. C'est comme ça que l'Empire d'Isildur a été détruit. Gimli et Legolas sont partis de la Terre du Milieu avec tout les Elfes, et les autres Nains se sont réfugiés sous la terre. Pour ce qui est des Anneaux de Pouvoir des Elfes, Sauron a tuer tout leur Gardien : Galadriel, Elrond, et Gandalf. Sarouman, Gandalf l'a fait tuer aussi. Pour le Pays de Rohan, ils ont tous été tués, sauf la Dame Ewoyn, qui était à ce moment passée à Fondcombe. Elle est ensuite partie elle aussi avec les Elfes. Tout a été détruit. Mais les autres hobbits ne voulaient pas me croirent, alors, ils sont rester. Je ne pouvais les laisser, alors je ne suis pas parti, moi aussi. Sauron a nommé un hobbit pour nous maintenir à l'ordre. C'est lui qui a fait tuer Merry et Pippin. Il a tous les droits. Personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble, Sauron ayant jeté un sort pour que personne ne se souvienne de l'apparence de son émissaire. Mais c'était la personne à qui je n'y attendais le moi.  
  
-qui est-ce? Demanda Frodon.  
  
Sam le considéra un moment, la tristesse plus que la haine paraissant dans ses yeux bruns.  
  
-Frodon Sacquet, fini-t-il par dire.  
  
à suivre......  
  
Ok, je sais, je crois que j'ai le don d'arrêter là où il y a une révélation importante. Mais que voulez vous, c'est la vie!  
  
Une dernière chose : REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! (review deux milles fois!) 


	3. le message d'Estel et l'appel des ancien...

V'la les réponses au review :  
  
Eryna Khan : oui, Aragorn est mort, mais il va faire une apparition dans ce chapitre... enfin, son fantôme. C'est lui qui va, d'une certaine façon, va les mettre sur la bonne voie pour trouver comment arranger la situation. Et oui, TOUT DÉTRUIT!!! Héhé! Merci pour ton compliment! Comme tu dis, POV Frodon! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux!? J'ai encore trouver un moyen plus diabolique que tout ce que j'avais trouver avant pour le faire souffrir! Mouhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!je crois que la « fin » va faire chier tout le monde! ^__^  
  
Ladindequichante : Sauron est ton FRÈRE!!!???? Ah, là, tu ne fais peur! Si c'est pire qu'une drogue, je crois que je vais continuer à laisser mes fins de chapitres au moment pile ou il se passe quelque chose d'important (comme ce chapitre ci) Mouhahahaha!! ^__^ et, ouais, tu ferais de le bonne publicité!  
  
Elysabeth : c'est vrai que c'est étrange! Dans ma tête, ça ce passe super vite, mais je dois donner des détailles, ou le monde comprendra pas... tu vas être contente, v'la la suite!!! ^__^  
  
Lisaé : désolée, je crois pas que Boromir va être là. (dans l'autre monde, il ne fait rien parce qu'il était déjà mort en défendant Merry et Pippin. Et en Lorien, m'sieur affronte ses p'tits démons intérieur!) ^__^ ben le Frodon qui est méchant va devenir normal au contacte (forcé) des autres membres, et il va se faire *** par ****** en revenant dans son monde(dans ce chapitre ci) Mouhahahahaha!  
  
Fr£d : c'est vrai que c'est sensé être sombre! Mais c'est le but, non? pis je dois te dire que si t'as quetchose contre Galadriel et Frodon, c'est ton problème!  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : une suite, hein? Mais la voilà, ma chère! Pis si tu veux savoir, le chapitre ou Frodon retourne d'où il vient. Héhé, mais c'est pas drôle du tout! Mouhahahahahaha!!!!!! ^__^  
  
Message pour tout le monde : JE VOUS AIMES TOUSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! JE VOUS AIMES ENCORE PLUS QUAND VOUS M'ENVOYER DES REVIEW!!!! ^____^  
  
Message pour pomme-reinette-hop-la parce qu'elle commence sérieusement à minarver en m'envoyant des e-mail où on ne comprend po le sens : TU VOIS??? JE PEUX FAIRE DES FAN FIC SANS TOA! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (en fait, c'est une sorte de vengeance!!! Tu m'en veux po, hein???)  
  
Chapitre troisième  
Le message d'Estel et l'appel des anciens  
  
Sam avait décidément de la difficulté avec Frodon. Jamais il n'aurait crut que son maître pouvait devenir aussi bébé gâté. Jamais. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Comment avait-il pu devenir ainsi? Aucunement, sauf sans une aide ténébreuse, Sauron.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Frodon resta un moment figé sur place. C'était lui. Lui qui était au service de Sauron. Lui qui avait tuer Merry et Pippin. Qui avait trahi ses amis. Lui qui avait causer la perte de ce monde. Il avait faillit à sa mission. Il su ce qu'il devait faire : essayer de sauver le peu qui restait du monde.  
  
Au moment où il se levait, Sam parla :  
  
-mais, tu ne nous as pas dévoilé ton nom.  
  
Frodon soupira.  
  
-je crois que vous ne l'aimerez point, dit-il. Et que vous ne m'aimerez pas non plus. Mais sachez que je viens en quelque sorte du passé, et que je vais vous aidez à vous sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
  
-non, dit une voix lointaine. C'est eux qui vous aideront.  
  
-qui est-là? Demanda Sam.  
  
-On me connaît sous le nom de Grands-Pas, et d'Estel. Mais je suis en vérité Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Roi Elessar du Gondor.  
  
-mais, dit Rosie. Vous êtes mort!  
  
-oui, en effet, dit Aragorn. Mais j'ai réussi à communiquer avec le passé. Avec Galadriel. Elle nous a dit qu'elle nous enverrait quelqu'un pour nous aider. Cette personne pourrait faire la différance, dans le passé, et dans le présent.  
  
-et, dit Sam. C'est lui? Mais qui est-ce?  
  
-allez-y, dit Aragorn. Révélez votre nom.  
  
Frodon prit une grande inspiration avant de laissez un petit sons sortir de sa bouche :  
  
-Frodon Sacquet, dit-il.  
  
**********  
  
-voilà, dit Sam. je vous ai tout dit.  
  
Les autres membres de la Communauté le regardèrent attentivement, avant que leurs regards ne se posent sur Frodon, qui boudait car Galadriel ne voulait lui prêter son Anneau.  
  
-C'est pas drôle, dit-il. Rien n'est drôle ici!  
  
Merry et Pippin s'enragèrent :  
  
-Rien de drôle! s'écria Pippin, fou de rage.  
  
-Je te signal que nous avons eu le prix des blagues faites plus qu'en millier, dit Merry. Et toi, tu nous dis qu'on n'est pas drôle!?  
  
-exactement, dit Frodon.  
  
Merry et Pippin se regardèrent, consternés.  
  
*****************  
  
-QUOI??? s'écria Sam, se souvenant enfin de l'apparence de son maître. VOUS! ICI! POUR NOUS AIDER??? JE N'Y CROIS PAS!!!  
  
-pourtant, dit Aragorn. Croyez-le. Il peut tout changer, en touchant l'Unique.  
  
-en touchant l'Unique? Dit Frodon. Mais, où est-il?  
  
-en Mordor, dans la forteresse de Barad-dur, dit Aragorn.  
  
-et en quoi ce geste servirait? Demanda Rosie.  
  
-à le ramener d'où il vient, répondit Aragorn. De là, il pourra changer bien des choses.  
  
-comment puis-je vous croire? Dit Sam, regardant Frodon dans les yeux. Vous avez fait tant de choses horrible, et qui nous dit que cela n'est pas un piège?  
  
-Crois en moi, Sam, dit Frodon, soutenant son regard. Tu me connais plus que tout autres. Tu sais ce qui me chicotte, et tu sauras ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.  
  
Sam le considéra un instant, puis parla;  
  
-je vous crois, dit-il finalement. Je reconnais en vous le Frodon que j'avais connu, avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre par le mal. Mais que faire, alors? nous ne pouvons partir à deux.  
  
-DEUX?? s'exclama Frodon. Sam, je ne veux pas que...  
  
-je vous aurais suivit jusqu'en Mordor, si la Quête n'avait pas arrêter avant cela. Maintenant, je vais vous suivre.  
  
-Bien, dit Aragorn. Maintenant, il faut que vous contactiez les deux autres membres de la Compagnie encore vivants.  
  
-Legolas et Gimli, dit Sam.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Comment faire? Demanda Frodon.  
  
-Il faut que vous récupériez vos choses qui vous on servit durant la Quête, dit Aragorn. Après, il faudra que vous ailliez sur la plus haute tour de la ville pour les appeler.  
  
-Hélas! Dit Sam. Je n'ai point gardé ces choses. Pour tout vous dire, elles m'ont été confisquées par... vous, dit-il à l'adresse de Frodon.  
  
-Où sont-elles? Demanda celui-ci.  
  
-Dans le château, où vous habitiez. Enfin, où l'autre vous, habitait.  
  
-Je vois, dit Frodon. Donc, il faut se rendre là bas, et récupérer toutes nos choses.  
  
-C'est exacte, dit Aragorn. Mais je dois repartir, maintenant. On m'attend.  
  
Il disparu dans un éclat de lumière rouge et dorée.  
  
********************  
  
-et bien, dit Merry. On va devoir le faire rire!  
  
-comment? Demanda Pippin.  
  
-j'en sais rien, mais je crois que j'ai une idée, attends-moi ici, je crois que je vais aller chercher mon...  
  
il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fonça tête première dans un arbre. C'est à ce moment que Frodon éclata de rire. Pas un rire cruel, mais un rire venu du c?ur. Quand il s'aperçu que tout le monde le regardait, il se mit à rougir.  
  
-ben voilà! Dit Pippin. C'est fait!  
  
(message pour po vous mélanger : il ne se passe rien d'important dans le monde où Sauron n'a pas l'Anneau, alors, je vais passer vite là dessus, et c'est la dernière fois qu'on entend parler de ce monde avant la fin)  
  
Les jours passèrent rapidement, et Frodon redevint, au contacte des autres, un peu comme avant. C'était bien, car quand il allait retourner dans son monde, et bien, ce sera plus facile plus facile pour les autres. Un matin, Galadriel vint annoncer que l'autre Frodon, celui de ce monde, allai revenir sous peu. Elle ouvrit la porte du temps dans son miroir, et se tourna vers Frodon.  
  
-Il est temps de repartir chez vous, dit-elle.  
  
-J'ai comprit ce que vous vouliez, dit Frodon. Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, en m'alliant à Sauron. Mais je vais retourner dans mon monde, et tout va changer.  
  
-C'est bien, dit Galadriel. Maintenant, touchez au miroir.  
  
Frodon s'exécuta. Aussitôt, tout ce mit à tourner autour de lui, et il disparu. Rendu dans son monde, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il allait trouver. Il était rentré chez lui, dans quelqu'un l'attendait. Sauron.  
  
-Te revoilà, vermine, dit Sauron. Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne suis pas dupe. Tu m'as trahi, et bien, pais-en les conséquences!  
  
Et sans autre forme de procès, il le tua. (oui, je sais, je suis macabre, sadique, et tout ce qui va avec... ^__^)  
  
************  
  
Mais pour l'autre Frodon, le temps ne fut pas aussi joyeux et ne passa pas aussi vite. Pendant que Merry et Pippin essayaient de faire rire sont autre lui-même, lui, il se dirigeait avec Sam vers le château de son autre lui- même. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée.  
  
-Bon sang, dit-il. Je crois qu'on va en faire une pierre deux coup! C'est dans ce château que se trouve la tour la plus haute.  
  
-oui, dit Sam. Mais il faudrait d'abord entrer.  
  
Les deux hobbits entrèrent. Tout était sombre, dans le château. Rien de beau, tout à l'image de Sauron. Aussitôt, deux gardes orques se précipitèrent vers eux.  
  
-Alte! Dit l'un. Qui va là?  
  
-Frodon Sacquet, dit Frodon, en prennent un air furieux.  
  
-Oh! dit le deuxième. Nous ne vous avions pas reconnu. Nous en sommes vraiment confus.  
  
Ils partirent aussitôt, les laissant seuls dans le Hall.  
  
-Et bien, dit Sam. Vous les avez eu.  
  
-Oui, dit Frodon. Mais en attendant, il nous faut trouver nos choses, et vite.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers à pas de loup. Longtemps encore, ils cherchèrent leurs choses. Finalement, quand l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, ils virent une hobbite entrain de laver le plancher. Ils se cachèrent rapidement, oubliant que Frodon était le « maître des lieux ».  
  
Bientôt, des orques arrivèrent. La hobbite voulue partir, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. Les orques l'encerclaient.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, dit celui qui paraissait être le chef. Mais qui vois-je. Pervinca Touque!  
  
Frodon ravala sa salive en entendant prononcer le nom de sa cousine, la s?ur de Pippin. Elle avait 5 ans de plus que son frère, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était majeure que depuis 1 an, ayant 34 ans.  
  
-Je réponds aux ordres! Lança piteusement Pervinca. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser travailler en paix...  
  
-non, nous ne te laisserons pas, dit l'orque.  
  
-vous devez ma laisser tranquille! Dit Pervinca, en essayant de prendre un ton ferme.  
  
-non, non, non, dit l'orque. Le maître nous a dit que l'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait d'une jolie petite hobbite comme toi.  
  
Pervinca poussa un cri harpa le c?ur des deux hobbits comme un poignard.  
  
-Vous devez faire quelque chose! Dit Sam. N'oubliez pas, vous êtes supposé être chez vous, ici!  
  
Frodon hocha la tête, et sorti de sa cachette. Les orques ne portèrent pas attention à lui, étant trop occuper à s'acharner sur la pauvre Pervinca. Il toussota pour attire l'attention. Les orques regardèrent dans sa direction.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda-t-il.  
  
-nous... commença un orque.  
  
-SORTEZ D'ICI! Hurla Frodon. ET QUE JE VOUS Y REPRENNE PLUS! OÙ SINON!  
  
il passa son doigt sous sa gorge. Les orques partirent, et Pervinca regarda dans sa direction.  
  
-Frodon? Dit-elle. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Habituellement, tu les laisses faire.  
  
-C'est une longue histoire, répondit Frodon. Sam, tu peux sortir.  
  
Sam sorti de sa cachette.  
  
-Bon, maintenant, dit Frodon. Tu peux nous montrer où son mes choses que j'utilisais, avant de devenir... comme ça.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, dit Pervinca. Les choses de Sam sont aussi là. Et tu pourras m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé.  
  
**********  
  
-Valinor est vraiment un très bel endroit, n'est-ce pas, Gimli? Dit un Elfe blond.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le Nain roux. Mais ce n'est pas comme sur la Terre du Milieu.  
  
-il n'y a plus de a Terre du Milieu, dit Legolas. Plus rien. Si seulement j'avais su que Frodon deviendrait ainsi, je me serais opposé à ce qu'il soit nommer le Porteur de l'Anneau au Grand Conseil d'Elrond. Il a commit une faute qui a causé notre perte à tous.  
  
-C'est vrai, dit Gimli. Mais tu n'es pas le seul fautif. Moi aussi, j'ai fait une erreur, et j'en ai maintenant plusieurs remords.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, mon cher ami, dit Legolas. Tout ça n'est que passé. Mais que pouvons-nous faire pour racheter notre faute? Ici, à Valinor, il n'y a aucun espoir de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et l'idée de retourner en Terre du Milieu est stupide.  
  
Soudain, un long sifflement remplit l'air. Gimli se boucha les oreilles, mais Legolas écouta attentivement.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un simple bruit, Gimli, dit l'Elfe. Mais un appel à l'aide. De la Terre du Milieu.  
  
-Que dit-il? Demanda le Nain.  
  
-Que les membres restant de la Communauté doivent se rassembler aux ruines d'Imladris, dit Legolas.  
  
-Qui lance l'appel? Dit Gimli.  
  
Legolas se retourna vers lui, et la Nain s'aperçu que son ami était blême.  
  
-Sam, dit Legolas. Et... Frodon.  
  
*************************  
  
-je comprends mieux, maintenant, dit Pervinca. C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'avait pas vu depuis deux jours.  
  
-Oui, dit Frodon. Comment va le reste de ta famille?  
  
Le regard de Pervinca s'assombrit.  
  
-Mes parents sont trop vieux pour travailler. Mais ils sont vraiment tristes depuis la mort de Peregrïn. Pour ce qui est de Pimpernel et Pearl, elles sont aussi affligées que moi, mais elles sont forcées de travailler.  
  
-C'est vraiment horrible, dit Sam.  
  
Frodon resta silencieux. Toutes ces choses étaient arrivées par sa faute. C'était lui le responsable. D'une certaine façon, du moins. Ils avaient marcher au moins dix minute quand Pervinca s'arrêta enfin.  
  
-Voilà, dit-elle. C'est ici. Vous n'étiez vraiment pas au bon endroit!  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était encore plus sinistre que les autres parties du château. Frodon, Sam et Pervinca se mirent aussitôt à chercher les vêtements, capes, épée, et autre chose qui appartenaient où à Sam, ou à Frodon.  
  
Enfin, quand les deux hobbits furent habillés, et montèrent au sommet de la tour, toujours dirigé par Pervinca. Là, Frodon et Sam se mirent en même temps à imité de chant des oiseaux, et les cris de guerre des hommes, des elfes et des nains.  
  
Ils attendirent quelques temps avant de recevoir la réponse, venant de Legolas, à en juger par le song de sa voix elfique.  
  
-Que disent-ils? Demanda Pervinca.  
  
-Qu'ils arrivent, dit Frodon. Ils vont nous rejoindre dans un mois aux ruines d'Imladris.  
  
-et moi? demanda Pervinca. Je suis obligée de rester ici.  
  
-non, dit Frodon. Tu peux partir. Tu es libérée. Tu sais où sont tes s?urs?  
  
-non, dit Pervinca. Elles sont parties toutes les deux voilà un mois, et nous n'en avons plus entendu parler. Mes parents sont toujours au Pays de Touque, et on ne peut espère s'y rendre rapidement. Je ne sais où aller.  
  
-alors, dit Sam. Venez avec nous. Chez moi, Rosie sera ravie d'avoir une amie.  
  
-D'accord, dit Pervinca.  
  
Les deux garçons enlevèrent leur vêtement pour remettre « l'uniforme des esclaves ». C'était seulement une précaution pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer.  
  
En fin, ils partirent tout les trois, en espérant qu'il n'arrive rien à Legolas et Gimli sur leur chemin. Frodon s'arrêta pour écouter. Soudain, il s'écroula, ressentant une douleur terrible.  
  
À suivre........  
  
C'était le troisième chapitre. Dans le prochain, Legolas et Gimli vont arriver, et les membres restant de la Communauté vont se préparés pour aller en Mordor. 


	4. le voyage du reste de la Communauté vers...

Eryna Khan : toi, t'es vraiment une fan d'Aragorn, hein??? En tout cas, j'espère que tu as été contente qu'il fasse une apparition, même si c'était un fantôme! ^__^ hey oui! Imladris est en ruine! C'est dommage!  
  
Lisaé : je crois que Boromir va p't'être avoir une rôle, à la fin. Si tu trouves Sauron cruel d'avoir tuer Frodon, ben je te le dit tout de suite : prépares-toi mentalement à ce que la fin soie bien pire! ^__^  
  
Elysabeth : oh, je vois que tu es une fan de Legolas! Mais comme j'arrête pas de le dire, à la fin, les fan de Legolas, Gimli, Sam et Frodon seront pas très contents... mais c'est à voir! ^__^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : tu es parfois stupide, tu le savais??? Et NON!! pas de colleux, Sam Gamegie!!! Pis si tu t'allies à ton frère, ben compte sur moi pour ne plus JAMAIS retourner chez toi de ma VIE!!! ^__^  
  
Avertissement : je passe les étapes du voyage, car il ne se passe absolument rien.  
  
Chapitre quatrième  
Le voyage du reste de la Communauté vers Mordor  
  
Frodon s'écroula par terre, la main crispée sur son épaule gauche. Sam lâcha un juron.  
  
-Cavaliers Noirs, marmonna-t-il. C'est pas vrai! Pas maintenant!  
  
-si, dit Frodon. Ils sont là. Du moins, l'un d'eux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Pervinca.  
  
-On va chez Sam, dit Frodon, en se relevant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après, nous verrons.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois (Sam aidant Frodon à marcher) vers la petite cabane. Arriver là, Frodon, Sam et Pervinca se laissèrent tomber sur un siège. Rosie, ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, sorti de la cuisine tenant une petite fille qui n'avait même pas un an dans ses bras.  
  
-vous voilà! S'écria-t-elle, soulagée. Quand j'ai entendu les Nargul arriver, j'ai eu tellement peur! Mais vous êtes là. Mais, qui est cette jeune fille?  
  
-C'est Pervinca Touque, répondit Frodon. L'une des s?urs de Pippin.  
  
-elle restera ici, pendant que nous irons en Mordor, dit Sam.  
  
-C'est entendu, dit Rosie, apparemment ravie.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Frodon et Sam partirent vers Imladris. Le voyage dura trois semaines, avant qu'ils ne rencontrent Legolas et Gimli.  
  
*************  
  
-Arwen! Cria Legolas. Arwen, où êtes-vous?!  
  
-elle n'est pas ici, dit Gimli.  
  
-mais elle avait dit qu'elle nous attendrait! Protesta l'Elfe.  
  
-et bien, elle nous a menti, alors.  
  
les deux amis étaient rendus à Imladris. Arwen, la fille d'Elrond et l'Étoile du Soir de son peuple avait dit qu'elle les attendrait, et pourtant, elle n'était pas au rendez-vous.  
  
-ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des elfes, d'être en retard, dit Legolas.  
  
-peut-être que... commença Gimli.  
  
Il arrêta sa phrase pour ravaler sa salive.  
  
-quoi? demanda Legolas.  
  
Tremblant, le Nain pointa derrière son ami. À une branche d'arbre était pendue Arwen. Elle avait été tuée. Par terre, il y avait des traces de pas. Legolas se pencha pour les examinées. Quand il redressa la tête, c'était avec un air vengeur dans les yeux.  
  
-quoi? demanda Gimli. Frodon?  
  
-Non, dit Legolas, la voix tremblante de colère. Yrch!  
  
-ce n'est pas vrai! S'exclame Gimli.  
  
-j'ai bien peur que si, dit Legolas. Mais comment peuvent-ils faire cela à un Elfe, une femme Elfe!  
  
-ils sont cruels, dit la Nain.  
  
Ils entendirent soudain des petits bruits de pas. Legolas décrocha une flèche dans leur direction. Les deux compagnons entendirent un cri d'horreur. Ce n'était pas un cri d'orque. C'était un cri de hobbit.  
  
************************  
  
Frodon et Sam étaient à présent rendu à Imladris quand une flèche surgie devant eux, manquant Frodon de peu. Celui-ci poussa un cri avant que Sam ne lui mette la main devant la bouche, l'insistant à ce taire. Car la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvée dans le château était bien la cotte de mithril que Bilbon avait offerte à Frodon avant son départ pour la Quête.  
  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et ils se rapprochaient rapidement. Les deux hobbits se cachèrent. Un elfe et un nain arrivèrent. Les hobbits soupirèrent, et sortirent de leur cachette. À ce moment, une flèche se pointa directement sur le c?ur de Frodon.  
  
************************ Legolas et Gimli étaient entrain d'inspecter les environs quand Frodon et Sam sortirent de leur cachette. Aussitôt, Legolas chargea son arc, pointant la flèche directement sur la poitrine du hobbit.  
  
-alors, dit-il. Nous ne sommes plus au service de Sauron?  
  
-n... n... non, dit Frodon, d'une voix quelque peu effrayée.  
  
-ô! Dit Sam. Ça va, laissez-le! Je vais tout vous expliquer.  
  
Au plus grand bonheur de Frodon, Legolas baissa son arc.  
  
*********************  
  
Sam avait fini d'expliquer, et Legolas et Gimli réfléchissait. Finalement, Legolas se leva et dit :  
  
-très bien. nous vous croyons.  
  
Après avoir enterrée Arwen, ils partirent pour leur Quête : Frodon devait toucher l'Unique. Il repartirait où il venait et il fit la promesse de changer les choses. Après un mois, ils étaient arrivés au niveau de Lorien. Il n'y avait plus rien, tout étant détruit.  
  
Ce fut le même paysage qu'ils virent en Rohan, en Gondor et en Ithilien : le désolation totale.  
  
Arriver au Mordor, ils furent surprit de voir que la Porte Noir n'était même pas gardée. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le Pays Noir, sans être vu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.  
  
Au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins, un groupe de cinq orques leur tomba dessus. Chacun en tuère un, mais le cinquième s'évanouit dans la nature. Il couru jusqu'à Barad-dur pour annoncer la nouvelle que Frodon les avait trahi, qui était jusque là inconnue.  
  
L'orque tomba par terre, mort de fatigue. Sauron envoya des soldats pour attaquer les ennemis, et parti aussitôt pour la Comté, l'orque n'ayant pas eu le temps de lui dire que Frodon faisait parti du groupe.  
  
****************************  
  
Avant même d'être rendus à la Tour Sombre, les quatre compagnons furent attaqués. Une bataille horrible s'enclencha.  
  
À suivre........  
  
Héhé, la suite, ben je veux 5 review pour la publiée! ^__^  
  
Prochain chapitre : la fin de la Mission : survivront-ils???  
  
Je suis consciente que ce chapitre était moins long que les autres, mais bon, c'po grave!! ^__^  
  
@++  
  
Miriel 


	5. la mort des membres de la Communauté

Ladindequichante : le chapitre 5? Mais le voilà, chère dinde! Ouais, je te vois bien en critique de cinéma... vraiment, là, je le répète, si Sauron est ton frère, tu me fais peur! ^__^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : hey oui! je suis Dieu! Et je suis sadique! ^__^ c'est pas que je déteste Arwen, mais il fallait que quelqu'un meurt... et il y en aura d'autres! Mouhahahahaha!!!!  
  
Lisaé : ooooo!!!!! Tu veux pas que je fasse souffrir Frodon?? Désolée, parce que c'est justement le but de la fic! ^__^ je te dit simplement que tu vas pas aimer ce qu'il va lui arriver, mais si tu veux voir Boromir, faudra continuer à lire! (juste pour toi (parce que personne d'autre ne l'a réclamer) il va faire une petite apparition dans le prochain chapitre! ^__^) t'as raison d'avoir peur! Car le bout dont je parlait depuis le début est arriver! Mouhahahahahaha!!!! Et puis, t'as vu comment il agonise, dans le premier film? Ou dans le livre, en Mordor? J'ai bien le droit de la faire agoniser aussi!! ^__^ et t'as pas vu le nouveau poster du retour du roi avec Frodon qui agonise? Sérieux, la première fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a fait pitié, mais après... j'en rit encore! ^__^  
  
Eryna Khan : pas totalement sérieuse, je sais. Je suis dans le temps ou on n'arrête po de faire des niaiseries, et j'en fait s'en m'en rendre compte. Mais il faut bien avoir quelque petite chose de drôle! même dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, il y en a parfois (pas toujours, mais parfois!) ça sert à alléger l'atmosphère! Hey oui! Arwen a rejoint Aragorn. Mais plusieurs autres vont les rejoindre, dans ce chapitre (oh, je suis trop cruelle!!!) héhé, je sais po si je suis grande, mais...  
  
Note : je dédis ce chapitre à tout ceux qui me lise et qui m'envoie des belles review par la suite!! ^__^  
  
Avertissement : ce chapitre est plutôt morbide, alors, attention! Mais je compte sur vous pour suivre quand même les deux chapitre qui reste après celui-là! ^__^  
  
À la fin : ce que j'aime chez certain personnage.  
  
Chapitre cinquième  
La mort des membres de la Communauté (voyez, le titre dit TOU!!!! ^__^)  
  
Après la terrible bataille, un elfe et deux hobbits essaient désespérément de retrouver leur compagnon nain disparu. Ils étaient tout les trois sales, et portant quelque petites blessures. Legolas l'elfe avait un bleu sur le front, rien d'important, ce n'était pas une blessure grave. Sam le hobbit, avait par contre été touché par une lame orque à la jambe droite. Il n'avait pas de difficultés à marcher, pourtant. Frodon, l'autre hobbit, n'était pas blessé gravement, mais avait tout de même une coupure sur la joue gauche.  
  
Dix minutes qu'ils cherchaient, et ils n'avaient pas encore retrouver leur ami, jusqu'à ce que Sam pousse un cri de détresse. Les deux autres vinrent le rejoindre aussi vite que possible, et découvrirent avec horreur la cause du cri de Sam. Gimli le Nain était là, étendu mort, atteint d'une flèche à la tête.  
  
Legolas poussa un cri. Gimli était son meilleur ami. Il l'avait perdu. Soudain, il lui arriva quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis longtemps, depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Aragorn. Il se mit à pleurer. Pleurer comme peu d'elfe l'avait fait. Après quelques minutes, il essuya ses larmes de douleur, et un air déterminer apparu sur son visage.  
  
-Je vais les tuer, dit-il. Tuer tout les orques, tuer Sauron!   
  
Sam regarda Frodon. Celui-ci avait un air triste sur le visage. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus. Sam se rendit bientôt compte que lui aussi pleurait. Gimli était mort, parti pour toujours en essayant de réussir sa Quête. Il était mort en héros.  
  
Soudain, Frodon senti quelque chose venir. Il se leva, et regarda Legolas dans les yeux. L'elfe vit tout de suite, avant même qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche, que le petit homme qui se tenait devant lui avait besoin de son aide. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse emporter par le chagrin, ou il mourait. Il mourait tous.  
  
Frodon parla enfin :  
  
-Legolas, dit-il. Je sais que vous être vraiment triste. Triste au point de mourir. Gimli était notre ami à tous, mais il était plus proche de vous que de Sam, ou moi. C'est une épreuve difficile, je sais, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous partiez. Mais, maintenant, il est temps de prendre le chemin de Barad-dûr, la Tour Sombre.  
  
-Vous avez raison, Frodon, dit Legolas. Il faut continuer! Continuer jusqu'au bout!  
  
-C'est vrai, dit Sam. Et puis, nous sommes encore là, nous. Mais nous ne pouvons laisser maître Gimli, comme ça, comme une charogne.  
  
-Mais il n'y a pas de court d'eau, ici, dit Legolas. Nous sommes en Mordor.  
  
-Alors enterrons-le, dit Frodon. C'est un nain. Il vivait sous terre.  
  
-C'est vrai, dit Sam. Mais il faut faire vite, d'autres orques risquent d'arriver.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'en fin de journée, ils enterrèrent le nain tombé au combat. D'un orque Legolas avait apprit que Sauron était parti dans la Comté pour trouver Frodon, qui d'après lui l'avait trahi. Ils avaient le champ libre pour prendre l'Anneau.  
  
Ils marchèrent longtemps, avant d'arriver à la Tour Sombre. Il y avait deux gardes qui gardaient les portes.  
  
-ne vous y fiez pas, dit Legolas. Ils sont sûrement plus nombreux.  
  
-Vous avez raison, dit Frodon. Il nous faut une diversion.  
  
-je la ferai, dit Legolas. Allez-y, maintenant!  
  
Les deux hobbits se glissèrent près des portes tandis que Legolas sortait de sa cachette. Il chargea son arc de la Lorien d'une flèche, et tira sur l'orque le plus près. Celui-ci tomba, mort. Mais trois autres orques lui sautèrent dessus, le faisant trébucher.  
  
L'elfe se releva, mais senti une douleur atroce dans sa poitrine : un orque venait de la transpercer, droit au coeur. Avec un dernier effort, il tua les trois orques, et s'écroula par terre.  
  
-je vais mourir, pensa-t-il. Tout comme Gimli, Aragorn, et tout les autres. Comme Arwen. Ils sont tous morts. C'est fini. La fin. Fini. Je vais aller les rejoindre. Finalement, la mort fait parti de la vie, même pour les elfes. Et ça ne fait pas tant mal que ça. J'aurais aider Frodon et Sam jusqu'au bout...  
  
Et lentement, son esprit s'envola.  
  
Frodon poussa un cri, et se dirigea vers le corps interne de l'elfe. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient un arc autour de sa tête. Ses yeux bleus (ou bruns, Legolas change souvent de couleur, dans les films) était tournés vers le ciel, et la pluie s'accumulait à l'intérieur. Il était mort.  
  
Frodon resta un instant paralysé. Mais Sam le tira par la manche de sa chemise.  
  
-vite! Dit-il. Il faut y aller! D'autres orques arrivent, ne les entendez- vous pas?  
  
Frodon tendit l'oreille. Il les entendait lui aussi, mais ne voulu pas bouger. Sam le releva, et l'entraîna de force à l'intérieur, essayant lui- même de ne pas pleurer.  
  
Ils montèrent rapidement des marches jusqu'en haut de la tour. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte : barrée. Sam lâcha un juron. C'était des hobbits, ils n'étaient pas très forts, et lui durent faire de grands efforts pour enfoncer la porte à deux.  
  
Elle céda finalement. Au centre, sur une table, il y avait l'Anneau, sous une cloche de verre. Ils retinrent leur souffle. Il y était arrivé. Soudain, ils entendirent les orques monter rapidement les marches.  
  
-prenez l'Anneau! Cria Sam. Vite!!  
  
Le plus rapidement possible, Frodon enleva la cloche de verre. À ce moment, il entendit le cri de Sam. Il venait lui aussi de mourir. Un orque lui avait cassé le coup.  
  
Frodon resta un moment paralysé, puis, il prit l'Anneau. Il se retourna, mais c'était trop tard. L'orque qui avait tué Sam venait de l'atteindre en plein ventre. Il n'avait pas le mithril. C'était trop tard. Il allait mourir, tout comme les autres. Il leva des yeux vitreux vers l'orque. Celui- ci retira son épée du ventre du hobbit, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas enfoncé profondément.  
  
Frodon s'écroula par terre, et l'Anneau tomba de sa main. Soudain, à la plus grande stupéfaction de l'orque, le hobbit disparu dans un jet de lumière bleus claire.  
  
FIN  
  
Je vous ai eu! Non, c'est à suite! Aller, p't'être qu'ils sont pas mort!  
  
À suivre.......  
  
Ben, en fait, je crois que le monde m'aime pas trop pour les avoir tous tués... mais, si y'as une suite, ça veut p't'être dire qui sont po morts! ^__^ pour tout dire, cette histoire est sombre, mais elle fini bien.  
  
Prochain chapitre : retour à la Lorien. Frodon est-il mort, ou vivant??? C'est à voir! ^__^  
  
Pour qu'il arrive, 5 review minimum! Je suis mouahahahaha!!!!!!!! Oki, j'm'la farme! ^__^  
  
@++  
  
Miriel  
  
En primeur : pourquoi j'aime certain persos???? Voilà, voilà!!! (il n'y a pas d'ordre de préféré)  
  
Frodon : contrairement aux autres filles, ce n'est pas pour le physique (bien que je dois avouer qu'il a une belle couleur de yeux) mais plutôt pour sa personnalité. La personnalité que Tolkien lui a donnée et celle qu'Elijah Wood a reflétée. Cette personnalité ressemble un peu à la mienne.  
  
Sam : lui aussi, pour sa personnalité. Il est simple, mais courageux. Attentionner pour Frodon, aussi.  
  
Merry et Pippin : ils sont rigolos! Que dire de plus? Il faut aussi dire que je fais moi aussi des conneries, de temps à l'autre.  
  
Aragorn : il se bat bien avec une l'épée. Il a aussi la personnalité exacte pour gouverner un peuple.  
  
Legolas : euh, là, je ne sais pas quoi dire : il marche sur la neige et maîtrise qui l'arc, mais quoi d'autre? Je ne trouve pas que Tolkien aie assez mit sa personnalité en évidence pour que je l'apprécie.  
  
Gandalf : je ne lui trouve rien. Sauf que ses feux d'artifices sont vraiment cool!!  
  
Boromir : j'en sais rien. Lui aussi, je n'ai pas bien comprit sa personnalité, bien que j'ai lut les livres au moins 10 fois cette année. La courage, c'est ce qui ressort le plus chez lui.  
  
Gimli : je n'aime pas vraiment les Nains. Mais Gimli est robuste, et prêt à tout pour aider ses amis.  
  
Ewoyn : elle est froide, et difficile d'accès. Un peu comme moi. Je ne suis pas froide, mais difficile d'accès.  
  
Arwen : elle n'a pas eu un assez grand rôle pour que je la juge.  
  
Faramir : lui, je l'aime bien! différant, et en même temps semblable à son frère. Il est jeune, mais sage. Il est aussi quelqu'un de bien.  
  
Voilà, c'est ce que j'avais à dire. si vous voulez savoir quelque chose d'autre sur mon avis d'un des perso, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander! ^__^ comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer, la première chose que je regarde chez quelqu'un n'est pas sa beauté extérieur, mais intérieur. Une personne peut être très jolie, mais être égoïste en même temps. Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre pour une fille de 13 ans de penser ainsi, mais je suis comme ça : différente. C'est pour cette raison que plusieurs personnes me trouve bizarre (un peu comme plusieurs hobbits trouvaient Frodon bizarre parce qu'il voulait partir à l'aventure. Il était différent, voilà tout.) je vous le dit : ne vous fier pas la l'aspect extérieur des gens.  
  
Ho, je crois que j'en ai trop dit sur mon moi-même! Me voilà philosophe! Non, sérieusement, je maintiens quand même ce que j'ai dit.  
  
Allez,  
  
@+  
  
et à un prochain chapitre! 


	6. retour à la maison

Note : ce chapitre, je le dédis à ma p'tite Sam qui sait TRÈS BIEN s'occuper de moi quand je me met à faire des conneries et que je me blesse (l'affaire, c'est qu'elle est po tout le temps là, mais...) ok, c'est une joke. Je dédis ce chapitre à ma meilleure amie que j'appelle parfois Sam dans le but de l'énerver, mais elle aime que je l'appelle comme ça, alors, mon plan diabolique n'a po marcher... erreur, les plan de marche po, ils fonctionnent! ^__ ^  
  
Lisaé : héhéhé! Comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, Frodon est effectivement mort. Sur la photo du retour du roi, je comprends po pourquoi tu dis qu'il est po trop super... toi qui est une si grande fan! ^__^ j'ai même essayer de dessiner l'image, et, HO MIRACLE!!! Il est presque pareille! On dirait vraiment Frodon en train d'agoniser! (je l'aime bien, comme ça! ^__^) le seul problème que j'ai eu c'est avec le nez, j'ai dû le refaire au moins 10 fois avant qu'il ne lui ressemble! Mais j'y suis arrivé! sur l'interview du Game Cude, et bien, Elijah Wood m'a bien fait rire avec : « hey! Frodo looks like me!! » Non, y'est sérieux!? Depuis quand Frodon lui ressemble? Oh mon Dieu! La nouvelle du siècle! (faut dire qu'en terme de ressemblance, mon amie n'a pas arrêter de me dire durant un certain temps que je ressemblais à Frodon et Elijah Wood (non, sérieux, sur une photo de mon bébé, j'ai exactement les même yeux et la même expression)) pour Boromir, ben j'ai essayer de le faire apparaître dans ce chapitre. Enfin, mais quand vas-tu te décider à publier un nouveau chapitre? Je l'attends, moi! ^__^ et ça s'écrit interview. Mais c'est po grave! ^__^  
  
Eryna Khan : ils meurent tous parce que c'est ça l'histoire! ^__^  
  
Avant de commencer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, donc, je peut pas les faire crever pour de vrai, alors, je dois trouver une façon de les faire revivre après les avoir fait crever! ^__^  
  
Chapitre sixième  
retour à la maison  
  
Il venait de partir. Sam se demandait quand son véritable maître allait revenir. Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler. Sam poussa un cri tandis qu'il tombait par terre, une douleur atroce au niveau du coup.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière parue dans le miroir, aveuglant Sam et Galadriel. Quand la lumière se dissipa, Sam aperçu par terre le corps interne d'un hobbit. Il couru jusqu'à lui. C'était Frodon. Il avait réussi. Il était revenu.  
  
-pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas? Demanda Sam à la Dame Blanche.  
  
-je choque l'a peut-être assommé, dit Galadriel.  
  
Sam hocha la tête. Puis, il retourna Frodon sur le dos. Il ne paraissait pas en si mauvais état. Bien sur, il y avait cette égratignure sur la joue, mais rien de plus. Il prit la main droite de Frodon, qui était sur son ventre. À sa plus grande horreur, il vit qu'elle était tachée de sang. C'est là qu'il l'aperçu.  
  
Ce n'était pas la main qui était blessée, car du sang passait au travers de la chemise de Frodon. Sam lâchât un juron. Galadriel s'approcha de Sam.  
  
-Est-il vivant? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Sam se pencha sur son maître pour écouter sa respiration. Son visage blêmit et il éclata en sanglot.  
  
-Non, dit Galadriel. Il n'était pas sensé mourir! Il ne devait pas mourir!  
  
*********************  
  
Frodon ouvrit les yeux. Il avait un énorme mal de tête et n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était. Il avait aussi l'impression d'être complètement nu (réflexion de moi-même : il ne l'était pas vraiment, si ça peut vous rassurez! ^__^) et ne voyait plus son corps. Sa vision était floue, et seulement à un endroit tout était clair.  
  
Il comprit alors qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit. Il devait retourner là d'où il venait. Soudain, il entendit alors une voix.  
  
-toi aussi, tu es mort, maintenant? dit-elle.  
  
Il se retourna et ravala un cri. C'était le fantôme de sa mère, Primula Brandebouc, morte bien des années plutôt.  
  
-non, dit-il. Je ne suis pas mort! C'est impossible!  
  
-si, dit-elle. Tu es mort. Tu comme nous. Condamné à errer sans but, jusqu'à ce que tu sois appelé.  
  
-NON! cria Frodon. C'est impossible.  
  
Soudain, il senti une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna vers sa mère, qui le regardait bizarrement.  
  
-que ce passe-t-il? Dit-elle. Ça n'est jamais arriver avant.  
  
-je ne sais pas, dit Frodon. Comment veux-tu que je le sache?  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'il disparu dans un éclat de lumière blanche. (voyez, c'est pas bleu, cette fois! ^__^)  
  
**********************  
  
Quand Merry et Pippin virent Sam arriver en pleurant, réclamant Aragorn, ils comprirent ce qui c'était passé. Mais tout ça était impossible. I-M-P-O- S-S-I-B-L-E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Aragorn arriva rapidement sur les lieux, le visage inquiet. Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Merry et Pippin devait attendre plus loin. Sam pleurait toujours tandis qu'Aragorn et Galadriel essayaient de rappeler Frodon.  
  
Au moment où ils avaient perdus tout espoir de le voir revivre, Frodon poussa un gémissement et recommença à respirer normalement. Sam poussa un petit cri de joie, qu'il essaya d'étouffer. Galadriel et Aragorn soupirèrent.  
  
Quand les autres les virent arriver, Aragorn portant le corps interne, ils crurent tout de suite à une mort. Boromir se leva le premier :  
  
-est-il mort? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-non, répondit Aragorn. Mais faites-moi plaisir : ne l'approchez pas.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Boromir.  
  
-parce que nous devons le soigné, mais aussi, personne n'a le droit de venir, sauf peut-être Sam, dit Aragorn.  
  
Boromir les regarda s'éloignés, n'étant pourtant pas sur que la réponse d'Aragorn soit pour autant vrai. Il revint bientôt vers Legolas, Gimli, Merry et Pippin.  
  
-alors? demanda Pippin.  
  
-alors quoi? demanda l'homme de Gondor.  
  
-et bien, dit Merry. Vous répondez avec un seul mot : vivant, ou mort?  
  
-vivant, dit Boromir.  
  
Merry et Pippin crièrent de joie tandis que Legolas et Gimli soupirèrent.  
  
-c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, dit Legolas. Je l'avais senti.  
  
-c'est ça, marmonna Gimli.  
  
-comment? Cria Legolas, se levant d'un bon.  
  
-J'ai dit que je ne le croyais pas! Rétorqua le Nain.  
  
-Ô! Dit Boromir. Ça va! Taisez-vous, tout les deux! on est supposé être une équipe!  
  
Finalement, Boromir, Merry et Pippin partirent laissant Gimli et Legolas se chamaillés, tout en espérant qu'ils n'en viendraient pas aux mains.  
  
******************  
  
Frodon ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché sur quelque chose de mou, mais ne savais ce que c'était. Tout était flou. Avait-il été appelé par les Valar? Impossible! Cela prenait plusieurs années avant que ça n'arrive.  
  
Lentement, très lentement, sa vue reprit le dessus. Assez pour qu'il puisse voir qu'il était sur un matelas, et qu'il y avait une forme endormit à ses côtés. Sa chemise était ouverte. Il le sentait plus qu'il ne le voyait.  
  
Il secoua la tête, et cligna rapidement des yeux. À ce même moment, quelqu'un d'autre arriva dans son champ de vision. Cette forme avait les cheveux noirs. C'était peut-être le fantôme d'Aragorn. Le voyant réveillé, la forme se retira.  
  
Frodon voulu lui crier de rester, mais il était trop faible pour ça. Après quelques minutes, sa vue était redevenue normale. Il pu enfin voir qu'il était en Lorien. Il était revenu. Vivant. La forme endormie était Sam.  
  
Il essaya de se remémorer son arrivé, mais ne le pouvait pas. C'était comme s'il y avait un trou dans la tête.  
  
Soudain, quelqu'un poussa un cri, le faisant sursauté :  
  
-Monsieur Frodon!  
  
C'était Sam. Le hobbit se releva d'un bon, et, sous les yeux ahuris de Frodon, il se mit à sautiller et à danser partout.  
  
-On croyait que vous alliez reprendre conscience plus tard! Dit Sam. Voilà déjà une heure que Grands-Pas et Galadriel vous on soigné, et vous êtes réveillé! Victoire!  
  
Il s'arrêta, il se dirigea vers son maître, voyant qu'il essaie de dire quelque chose. Frodon ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Pourtant, après de grands efforts, il réussi à prononcer un mot :  
  
-...soigné?... .. dit-il.  
  
-oui, dit Sam. Mais il vous faut reprendre des forces. Ce n'est pas une petite blessure, que vous portez, et il va falloir attendre qu'elle guérisse.  
  
Frodon ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Respirer lui faisait un peu mal, mais parler était pour lui une douleur atroce.  
  
*************  
  
Une semaine passa. Parler ne lui faisait plus mal, à présent, mais il ne pouvait pas encore marcher. Le plus difficile était quand le pansement était changer, car c'était pire que tout. Il s'en rendit bientôt compte :  
  
Sam venait d'arriver avec des nouveaux bandages, de l'eau et une débarbouillette. Frodon les regarda avec méfiance, (un peu comme ma chatte à fait quand elle nous a vu arriver à la maison avec une cage... ^__^) devinant ce qui allait ce produire.  
  
-tu sais, Sam, dit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça...  
  
-si, dit Sam, avec un sourire. Vous en n'avez besoin. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça, pas depuis que Grands-Pas vous ai mit de l'Athelas en plein dans votre blessure sans même la diluée, mais c'est ainsi.  
  
-Mais ça va faire mal! Protesta Frodon.  
  
-je sais! Répliqua Sam. Mais il le faut! Aller, maintenant. Vous êtes passe au travers de bien pire.  
  
Frodon soupira. Sam avait peut-être gagné une bagarre, mais il n'avait pas gagné la guerre. Enlever le pansement, ok, ça ne lui avait fait qu'un peu mal. Mais pour l'eau, par contre, ça n'avait pas été drôle.  
  
Dès que la débarbouillette l'avait touché, il s'était mit à hurler et à se débattre furieusement. Aragorn avait été appelé pour aider Sam, mais même lui ne pouvait le retenir seul. (il s'en était rendu compte au moment ou il avait reçu un coup de pied dans le visage ^__^) Il envoya Sam chercher Boromir pour les aider.  
  
Finalement, ils finirant pas le maîtriser. Sam épongea la blessure, et Frodon se crispa poussant un gémissement. Puis, il s'assoupi. Aragorn et Boromir le lâchèrent.  
  
-Il a de l'énergie en réserve, dit Boromir. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle résistance de sa pare.  
  
-pas moi, dit Aragorn. Il est résistant. Je l'ai vu l'oeuvre, quand nous avons été attaqué par les esprits servant de l'Anneau.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, l'horreur recommença : il fallait encore nettoyé la blessure, car Frodon avait été blessé par du fer, et quelques fois, le fer se mêlait avec le sang, et cela causait la mort du blessé.  
  
-bon, dit Sam. Vous décidez : ou bien vous supportez, ou bien vous prenez le risque de mourir.  
  
Frodon soupira.  
  
-d'accord, dit-il finalement. Je vais supporter. Mais je ne garanti pas que je vais rester calme.  
  
-pourquoi vous en n'êtes pas capable de le supporter? Demanda Sam.  
  
-je ne sais pas, dit Frodon. Je ne sais pas. Aller, vas-y.  
  
Sam appliqua de l'eau mélanger avec de l'Athelas sur l'ancienne blessure.  
  
« Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient un arc autour de sa tête. Ses yeux bleus étaient tournés vers le ciel, et la pluie s'accumulait à l'intérieur. Il était mort... »  
  
Frodon poussa un cri et se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles. Il se mit à se tourner et à se retourner vivement. Sam ne savait plus quoi faire. Il essayait de le calmer, sans se douter de ce que Frodon revivait. À ce moment précis, Galadriel arriva.  
  
-que ce passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle. J'ai ressenti une grande force qui...  
  
« À ce moment, il entendit le cri de Sam. Il venait lui aussi de mourir. Un orque lui avait cassé le coup... »  
  
Galadriel poussa un petit cri à son tour.  
  
-j'ai comprit! Dit-elle. Frodon est entrain de revivre toutes les horreurs qu'il a vu pendant qu'il était dans ce monde.  
  
« À une branche d'arbre était pendue Arwen. Elle avait été tuée...»  
  
À ce moment, les petits cris de Frodon redoublèrent pour se transformés en hurlement. Galadriel s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Écoutez-moi, Frodon Sacquet. Écoutez-moi, dit-elle.  
  
« Gimli le Nain était là, étendu mort, atteint d'une flèche à la tête. »  
  
-Frodon, écoutez-moi!  
  
« L'orque qui avait tué Sam venait de l'atteindre en plein ventre. Il n'avait pas le mithril. C'était trop tard. Il allait mourir, tout comme les autres. Il leva des yeux vitreux vers l'orque. Celui-ci retira son épée du ventre du hobbit, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas enfoncé profondément. Frodon s'écroula par terre, et l'Anneau tomba de sa main. »  
  
-FRODON, ÉCOUTEZ-MOI!!!  
  
Soudain, Frodon ouvrit les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus rien du monde, sauf Galadriel, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Frodon, dit-elle, ayant maintenant tout l'attention du hobbit. Écoutez-moi attentivement. Ce monde ne serait plus si vous faites ce qu'il faut pour l'oublier. Toute cette souffrance, cette tristesse. Ce pays, que vous avez vu ne sera plus.  
  
« Il vu bientôt un pays dévasté par la guerre, avec les millions d'esclaves qui travaillaient péniblement dans des champs. »  
  
-tout cela n'existera plus. Ces personnes mortes que vous avez connu, elles seront vivantes. Bien sur, vous ne verrez plus le monde de la même manière. Toujours à vous demander se qui arriverait, si vous n'accomplissiez pas votre tache. Mais gardez espoir. espoir... poir... oir...r...  
  
Frodon ouvrir les yeux, qu'il avait fermés, quelques secondes plutôt. D'une certaine manière, Galadriel avait remit son esprit en place. Ces images ne l'importunaient plus, à présent, bien qu'il ne les ait oubliées. Sa blessure disparaîtrait.  
  
Et c'est ce qui arriva. La blessure disparue bientôt, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rien.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, Frodon était déjà en été de continuer. C'était assez surprenant. Aucune autre race de la Terre du Milieu n'avait une guérison aussi rapide. Tous furent surprit, sauf Aragorn, Sam, Merry et Pippin.  
  
Bientôt, ils partirent de la Lorien pour continuer leur Quête.  
  
À suivre........  
  
Et non! c'est pas fini! Il reste une chose non résolue : comment les membres de la Communauté vont-ils faire pour que l'Anneau ne tombe pas au mains de l'Ennemi?  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre : l'histoire change. Est-ce que Frodon saura tenir sa promesse, fasse au pouvoir de l'Unique? Si non, qui l'aidera? C'est à voir! Alors, si vous voulez plus rapidement une suite, faudra au moins 5 review! ^__^ mouhahahahaha!!!  
  
Comme vous l'avez sans doute vu, j'ai mit un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre parce que tout les autres avaient été sombres. C'est pas de l'humour niaiseux, mais c'était pour alléger l'atmosphère! ^__^  
  
À dans 5 review!  
  
@++  
  
Miriel 


	7. Épiloque: Osgiliarth

Oh, et puis ZUT! Je publie avant d'avoir 5 review. Je suis trop fine! ^__^  
  
Isilwen Undomiel : comme t'as pu passer à côté de cette fic? Eeeeeee, je sais po... t'as p't'être mal regarder... t'as des lunettes??? ^__^ (joke) non, sérieusement, moi, quand j'ai po mes lunettes ou mes verres de contacte, ben je vois même po l'écran! ^__^ pourquoi Frodon n'est po tout nu, hein? Ben là, j'aurais pu le mettre, mais je me suis dit que pour ma première fic sérieuse, je devait rester... enfin, ne pas laisser place à mon côté perverse... aussi que s'il était tout nu, ben je piquerais une crise de rire (comme quand j'ai lu le retour du roi! ^__^) je sais que ça fais une peu immature, mais c'est juste que l'imaginer me fait un peu peur... ^__^ mais je sais que dans ma fan fic RAVAGES EN TERRE DU MILIEU, ben on va y faire référence, dans la troisième partie... même si je sais pas si les réalisateur lui on foutu un pantalon sur le dos!!! ^__^ si ils l'ont fait, je fais faire un tit spécial! ^__^ (mais si le pantalon, on le met pas sur le dos, mais sur... enfin, tu me comprends! ^__^ ô, je suis fatiguée, à matin)  
  
Eryan Khan : toi, t'es vraiment une fan d'Aragorn! ^__^ et c'est vrai qu'Aragorn n'était pas souvent apparu. Mas il y a plus d'humour. Faut ben que je détende l'atmosphère, parce que le chapitre d'avant... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : ouais, je crois que TOUT le monde préfère cette fin de chapitre! Et non, po de troc! C'est MON histoire! MA PRÉCIEUSE!!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! ^__^  
  
Note : je dédis ce chapitre à mon p'tit frère qui sait très bien imiter Gollum et qui n'arrête pas de vouloir me voler ma réplique de l'Unique (il l'a réussi une fois. Une autre fois, il m'a tellement fait peur en arrivant derrière moi dans le noir que j'ai hurler comme une folle. Ah, les p'tits frères! Mais je l'adore! ^__^ vive mon p'tit frère! ^__^)  
  
Avant tout : Ce chapitre est tiré du film, les deux tours. Quand je l'ai écris, le film n'était pas encore sorti, alors, il faut pas faire attention si j'ai fait des fautes dans les répliques! ^__^ j'y ai rajouter quelque petites chose. Bonne lecture! ^__^ et, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai po encore vu... je l'ai vu deux fois au cinéma, alors voyons si j'ai bonne mémoire des répliques!  
  
Épiloque  
  
Peu de temps après avoir quitter la Lorien, Frodon décida de quitter la Communauté. Il emmena avec lui Sam. Gollum, cette créature qui avait possédé l'Anneau autrefois les poursuivait pour accomplir sa vengeance. Mais Frodon le prit en pitié, et en fit son guide au travers de l'Emyn Muil, des Marais des Morts et de l'Ithilien.  
  
C'est dans ce Pays entre le Mordor et le Gondor qu'ils rencontrèrent Faramir, frère de Boromir. Ayant découvert par l'entremise de Gollum que Frodon possédait l'Anneau, il les emmena à Osgiliarth, où il devait les livrer à son père. C'est là que commence l'épilogue.  
  
Faramir et ses hommes arrivaient en vu d'Osgiliarth, quand le carnage se révéla à eux :  
  
-regardez! Cria un homme à l'intention de Faramir. Osgiliarth est en feu! Le Mordor a attaqué!  
  
-L'Anneau ne sauvera pas le Gondor, dit Frodon, se tournant vers Faramir. Il a seulement le pouvoir de détruire! Je vous en prit, laissez-moi partir!  
  
Faramir considéra le hobbit un moment, puis ordonna à ses hommes de continuer à avancer.  
  
-Dépêchez-vous! cria-t-il.  
  
-FARAMIR! Cria Frodon, en se débattant pour essayer de se libérer. Vous devez me laissez partir!  
  
Mais le jeune homme n'écouta pas les paroles du hobbit. Frodon, lui, se souvenait de ce que Sam lui avait raconter : il allait y avoir une attaque de Nargûls, et la Quête aurait été vaine. Maintenant, il devait convaincre Faramir ne le laisser partir, ou cela le mènerait le monde qu'à une destruction totale.  
  
*************************  
  
Bientôt, ils arrivèrent en ville. La cité était détruite, les soldats gisant par terre, blessés, ou morts. C'était horrible à voir, et Sam n'apprécia guère. Pour ce qui était de Frodon, il était trop occuper par le débat qui se déroulait dans sa tête pour s'en soucier. Un homme se dirigea vers Faramir.  
  
-Faramir, dit-il. Les Orques ont prit la rive Est. Ils sont trop nombreux. Nous serons attaquer avant la nuit.  
  
Soudain, Frodon senti l'horrible pouvoir de Sauron. Il chancela, mais ne tomba pas, étant retenu fermement par un homme de Gondor. Sam le vit, et fut aussitôt prit d'une grande inquiétude pour son maître.  
  
-monsieur Frodon, dit-il.  
  
-il l'appel à lui, Sam, dit faiblement Frodon. Son ?il est presque sur moi.  
  
Sam se mit à lui parler, pour l'encourager à tenir bon, mais le monde s'emblait si loin que Frodon ne l'entendait même pas, et tout ce que Sam disait faisait de l'écot.  
  
-tenez bon, monsieur Frodon! Dit-il. Tout va bien... bien... bien...  
  
À ce même moment, Faramir, se tourna vers ses hommes.  
  
-apportez-les à mon père, dit-il. Dites-lui que Faramir lui envoie un cadeau. Une arme qui changera notre position dans cette Guerre!  
  
-Vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Boromir? Demanda soudainement Sam. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi votre frère est mort? Il a essayé de prendre l'Anneau à Frodon. Après avoir jurer de le protéger, il a essayer de le tuer! L'Anneau a rendu fou votre frère! (Encore une fois, Frodon chancela) Monsieur Frodon? Dit Sam.  
  
-ils sont ici, dit Frodon d'une voix sifflante. Ils arrivent.  
  
À ce moment, un cri déchira l'air. Un cri qui sèma la terreur dans les c?urs. Un cri de Nargûls.  
  
-Les Nazgûls! Cria Faramir.  
  
Il parti, entraînant Frodon et Sam à sa suite. Il leur montra un endroit où ils seront en sécurité.  
  
-Restez ici, dit-il, avant de partir. Ne bougez pas, et restez cacher!  
  
Mais le pouvoir de l'Anneau était maintenant trop fort pour permettre à Frodon un minimum de résistance. Bientôt, il sorti de sa cachette, et se mit à marcher parmi les hommes qui se battaient.  
  
-qu'est-ce que vous faites! lui cria Sam. Où allez-vous?  
  
Mais Frodon ne l'écouta pas. Il se mit à montrer les marches, pour se rendre le plus prêt possible du Nargûl. Celui-ci, sentant l'Anneau approcher, se retourna vers le hobbit. Frodon était maintenant prêt à mettre l'Anneau.  
  
Sam eu soudain l'horrible vision d'un monde dévasté, Sauron étant de retour, ayant l'Anneau à nouveau. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
Frodon allait mettre l'Anneau, mais Sam arriva, et se jeta sur lui. Faramir tira une flèche à la monture du Nazgûl, qui partie aussitôt.  
  
Les deux hobbits déboulèrent les escaliers, Sam tenant toujours Frodon. Mais celui-ci était bien décider à ne pas se laisser avoir. Il plaqua Sam sur le sol et sorti son épée, Dard, du fourreau, menaçant Sam de le tuer.  
  
-C'est moi, dit Sam. C'est vôtre Sam. Vous ne reconnaissez pas votre Sam?  
  
Soudain, Frodon revint à lui. Il se leva, laissa tomber son épée, et s'accota pitoyablement contre le mur. Sam se leva.  
  
-je n'y arriverais pas, Sam, dit Frodon.  
  
-Je sais, dit Sam. C'est injuste. Comment avons-nous pu nous retrouver là? Mais nous y sommes. C'est comme dans les grandes histoires, monsieur Frodon. Ceux qui s'y trouvaient n'avaient pas toujours fait le choix d'y être. Ils étaient toujours dans la noirceur et le danger. Et des fois, on ne voulait pas connaître la fin. Comment la fin pouvait-elle heureuse? Comment le monde pouvait-il redevenir comme avant après tout le mal qui s'y était produit? Mais en fin de compte, cette chose doit partir, cette Ombre. Même la noirceur doit passée. Un nouveau jour viendra. Et quand le soleil se lèvera, tout ne sera que plus beau! C'était ces histoires qu'on nous racontait, monsieur Frodon. Cela signifiait quelque chose, même quand on était trop petit pour comprendre. Mais maintenant, je crois, que je sais. Vous voyez, les gens qui étaient dans ces histoires avaient 36 occasions de s'en retourner. Mais ils ne le faisaient pas. Ils continuaient leur route. Car ils avaient foi en quelque chose.  
  
-en quoi avons-nous foi, Sam? demanda Frodon, en pleurant.  
  
Sam se dirigea vers lui, et l'aida à se relever.  
  
-Il y a de bonnes choses en ce monde, monsieur Frodon. Et il faut se battre pour ça!  
  
Frodon regarda Sam, les larmes aux yeux. Gollum, lui, ne savait trop que faire. Serte, le discourt de Sam l'avait ému, et il ne savait plus si son plan de les livré à Shelob était une bonne idée.  
  
Durant tout ce temps, Faramir les avait regardé. Il avait comprit son erreur. Il s'approcha des deux hobbits, et s'agenouilla devant eux. Frodon et Sam se retournèrent, mit craintif, mais toute crainte s'envola quand ils virent que l'homme les regardait amicalement, surtout Frodon.  
  
-Je crois que nous nous comprenons enfin, Frodon Sacquet, dit-il.  
  
-vous connaissez les ordres de votre pays, dit un homme à Faramir. Si vous les laissez partir, vous mourez.  
  
-Alors je mourrai, dit Faramir, se relevant. Libérez-les.  
  
Frodon leva la tête vers Faramir. Il comprit alors qu'il avait réussi. Grâce à Sam, à Faramir, grâce à tous ses amis. Sauron n'aurait pas l'Anneau. Il continuerait jusqu'au bout. Le monde qu'il avait vu s'effacerait à jamais. Si l'Anneau allait dans les flammes, tout sera fini. Sauron serait détruit. Il devait tout faire pour que cela arrive. Il le pouvait. Il pouvait résister à l'Anneau. Il pouvait le détruire.  
  
Fin  
  
Là, c'est vraiment la fin. C'est fini pour de bon. Pour le reste, il faut voir la fin du deuxième film, et le troisième (qui n'est pas encore sorti). La dernière partie était un extrait du deuxième film, (NON, SÉRIEUX?!?!?!?!) donc, ça ne se rapportait pas au livre des DEUX TOURS. Je voudrais bien quelques petites review, s'il vous plait! ^__^  
  
Ah ,et en passant, j'ai peut-être l'idée d'une autre fan fic sérieuse. Alors, si vous en voulez une autre, faudra me le dire! ^__^ héhé, ça se passerait dans les escaliers, après la cité de Minas Morgul. Je crois que ça s'appela « trahison » ou quelque chose dans ce genre là... alors soyez sympa! Même si c'est le dernier chapitre, et qu'il a la même chose dans le film (à quelques détailles prêts) et bien envoyez-moi une tite refiew! ^__^  
  
Bye!  
  
Miriel 


End file.
